Problem: Solve for $t$, $ \dfrac{4t + 3}{4t + 4} = \dfrac{1}{6} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $4t + 4$ $ 4t + 3 = \dfrac{4t + 4}{6} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $6$ $ 6(4t + 3) = 4t + 4 $ $24t + 18 = 4t + 4$ $20t + 18 = 4$ $20t = -14$ $t = -\dfrac{14}{20}$ Simplify. $t = -\dfrac{7}{10}$